Just Add Brains
"Just Add Brains" is the second episode of Season 1. It premiered January 15th, 2015 on Amazon Video. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Zazzle:https://www.zazzle.com/just_add_magic_utensils_notebook-130222708275977226 Synopsis In order to unravel the mystery of how to save Grandma, the girls make a Brain Boosting Bolognese to help decipher the book's clues. But at school, they learn that there is such a thing as being too smart for your own good. Meanwhile, the mystery of Grandma's past deepens. Plot It starts with a video of Becky Quinn and Kelly making cookies. They start eating some chocolate and when Kelly asks that they shouldn't be eating them as they supposed to be for the cookies, Becky replies by saying the number one rule of baking is extra chocolate. As the video ends Grandma and Kelly's parents come in. They say the tests came back normal but Kelly is certain that something is wrong.They agree. Kelly shows her the video and asks if she remembers making them. Becky smiles when Kelly tells her it was only four months ago. Kelly promises she is going to figure it out. At school, Kelly mentions she is tired because she stood up all night looking through The Cookbook. Then she mentions the book never ends. Darbie thought she just thought it never ends but Kelly says it literally never ends. She kept flipping through but more kept appearing. Hannah comes up and complains that she has a test tomorrow. Darbie says she is good in every class and has nothing to worry about. Hannah says it isn't fair. Kelly looks and sees a new student from Barcelona. Then Hannah wishes that she could learn history faster. Darbie wishes that she could teleport. Kelly wishes she could read minds. Then Darbie thinks of the cookbook. Hannah doesn't think that they should use the cookbook. However, Kelly and Darbie don't. They spot Brain Boosting Bolognese. Which means another trip to Mama P's. At Mama P's, Kelly drops the book. Mama P says she's never seen a cookbook like that before and that it looks nice. In the book, the riddle says "How long will this spell last? Stretch it out or end it fast. Too much will leave you in a stew." The girls decide to play it safe and add only a little. Later, while the girls are waiting for the spell to kick in, Kelly turns a mirror over and says they write down clues though they don't have any. Unknown to them Buddy is eating leftovers of the sauce. The next morning they are a lot smarter: Hannah knows exactly how the American Revolution, Darbie is fluent in spanish and is able to talk to the new girl, Carmela and Kelly is an expert on the cookbook. They learn that there is such thing as being to smart for their own good. The girls all get detention, Kelly for writing on the walls, Hannah for complaining about the education system in America, and Darbie for constantly disturbing class by speaking Spanish. Meanwhile, Terri and Scott get called to Buddy's school, where they see a sculpter of the White House made out of Popsicle Sticks. In detention, they all find an old year-book of the year 1964 when Becky Quinn was at school. So they open it and find a picture of Becky with Mama P and Gina Silvers and the girls shocked to realize that they were best friends since they never talk to each other now. Then Darbie notices The Cookbook in Mama P's bag in the picture making them realize that Mama P knows about the book. Meanwhile, Mama P goes over to the new coffee shop, Cream of the Creama, and gives a worker there a magical spell. She sees Gina Silvers there, and tells her that Cream of the Creama will be closed down in no time. Starring * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn * Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker Kent * Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien * Judah Bellamy as Jake * Amy Hill as Mama P * Dee Wallace as Becky Quinn * Ellen Karsten as Gina Silvers Recurring Cast * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn * Aiden Lovekamp as Buddy Quinn Guest Starring * Allega Acosta as Carmela * Joey Honza as Ms. McDonald Recipes Cooked * Brain Boosting Bolognese Category:Episodes Just Add Brains